


Trick or Treat

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley has a little fun with the "trick" part.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that a friend of mine actually did for Halloween this year.

Aziraphale was actually rather excited about Halloween. He had a rather large plastic cauldron full of candy and he'd even decorated the shop with some of what he considered to be spooky decorations. A couple of plastic skeletons and some of that fake spider webbing. Crowley added his own touches of some orange string lights and some rolling fog which they claimed was a fog machine but actually wasn't. 

"Um, Crowley?" Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as he looked into the rather large cauldron that was supposed to only have candy in it. 

"Yes?" Crowley replied as he came out from the back of the shop in his Halloween costume. He'd used paint to add some scales to his face and put on some fake fangs and then just didn't wear his sunglasses. He'd also painted his nails black and was wearing a shirt with a black and red snake skin pattern with his black skinny jeans. At least, it looked like a shirt. 

"What is going on here?" Aziraphale pointed into the cauldron. His own Halloween costume was very simple. He'd added a feathered halo headband and some small white wings to his normal daily attire. 

"What about it?" Crowley walked over to the cauldron and looked into it, grinning a bit. 

"This is supposed to be for the kids." Aziraphale looked at him. 

"Yes. And I believe the term is trick or treat. This way, it could be either." Crowley's grin grew. Aziraphale sighed heavily. Mixed in amongst the various and sundry candy bars were condiment packets of malt vinegar, spicy brown mustard, mayonnaise, and hot sauce.

"I really don't want to risk the book shop getting egged, Crowley." Aziraphale snapped his fingers and all the condiments turned into more different kinds of candy. 

"You're no fun." Crowley pouted before heading back into the back room. 

"You'll thank me later." Aziraphale shook his head. He grinned excitedly as the first group of children came into the shop.


End file.
